


Spooning leads to...

by magic_robot



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for secret late night mcrobot spooning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clad in his pyjamas, the Commander crept through the Battletram, pulling Jimmy by the hand into the dim light of the bedroom. He’d smuggled him in for some super secret late night cuddling. Spooning in the lab had lost it’s appeal after the Commander realised the only flat surfaces were cold hard lab benches.

“Shh. I don’t want them to wake up. Here, put these on.” He tossed Jimmy a pair of his pyjamas as he clambered up into his bunk.

“Why?”

“You’re not wearing your uniform in my bed, it’s filthy. Hurry up.” The Commander reclined into the softness of his pillow as Jimmy changed into the pyjamas and ascended the ladder.

"Which side am I going on? Oh!" He fumbled as his hand sank into the weak side of the mattress and he collapsed on top of the Commander’s chest.

"I don’t care, just get off my arm!" He hissed, trying to wrench his hand out from under Jimmy’s weight. Shakily, Jimmy clambered over the Commander, flopping down to one side of him, turning on his side following a soft poke to his belly.

"Sorry."

"S’alright, I didn’t need that one, anyway." He pressed his torso flush against Jimmy’s back, finally exhaling a satisfied sigh into his ear. Being here, in bed with him now made whatever their relationship was becoming feel legitimate, like Jimmy was a real person and not just a complicated tangle of wires and electricity. The Commander was content snuggling close to him, breathing into his hair softly until he nuzzled tight into Jimmy’s neck and then pulled away.

"C’mon, roll over, I’m done cuddling your robobutt. Robutt. Robotic butt." He snickered to himself sleepily. The bed dipped and squeaked as Jimmy rolled over and settled back down behind the Commander. He slung an arm around his belly, pulling him close.

Minutes ticked by and Jimmy noticed the Commander’s breathing starting to slow, his body becoming slack as he started to drift off. 

“Hey Robot, what are you going to do while I’m asleep?” He whispered.

“I’m not sure yet, Commander. Probably just think.” Jimmy sidled closer, pressing his lips to the back of the Commander’s shoulder for a second until he squirmed away, laughing softly.

"G’night, Jimmy. Don’t let the others see you." He groped a hand behind himself until he found Jimmy’s face and gave his cheek an affectionate squeeze. Not long after he was snoring quietly, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Jimmy laid there for the rest of the night, pressed close to the Commander, listening to the soft sounds of the other Aquabats sleeping. All the times he’d felt lonely or abandoned or useless seemed a distant memory. Eventually, he gave the Commander a tight squeeze and clumsily shimmied out from under the covers, changing back into his uniform before leaving the bedroom with a sigh.


	2. Spooning leads to ...handjobs (apparently)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's the nsfw snippet of the previous chapter.

“You’re not wearing your uniform in my bed, it’s filthy. Hurry up.” Jimmy shrugged and started to peel off his rash guard. The Commander never thought that he would find the mix of synthetic skin and sleek metal attractive, but here he was, peering intently as Jimmy’s shorts fell to the floor. It was odd that Jimmy wore clothes to start with and it shouldn’t have surprised him that he was essentially nude underneath his uniform - nude as a robot can be, anyway. He tried to conceal his hardness as Jimmy ascended the ladder, clambering onto the bed.

“Which side am I going on? Oh!” He fumbled as his hand sank into soft side of the mattress, collapsing on top of the Commander. 

“I don’t care, just uh-” His irritable tone disappeared when a metallic hand brushed at his erection accidentally, a blush suddenly colouring his cheeks. He could see Jimmy’s grin growing wide in the dim light as he towered over him awkwardly on hands and knees. 

“Come on, you were all naked and…Shut up.” He huffed, rolling on his side, pulling his knees close to his chest. Jimmy settled down behind him, fingers starting to creep past the elastic of his waistband.

“I’m flattered, Commander. Do you want some help?” His voice was low in his ear as his hand started to dip into his pyjama bottoms, cuddling tight against the Commander’s back. He had resolve for few minutes, murmuring rehearsed speeches of ‘we can’t’, ‘it’s too dangerous’, ‘they can’t find out’, finally ending in ‘yes, yes, please’, fucking Jimmy’s hand desperately.

“This would be safer if you didn’t make so much noise.” Jimmy whispered as the Commander writhed against him, letting out little soft gasps as he jerked him off. 

“It’s-” He inhaled sharply when Jimmy started to kiss at his earlobe. “Hard.” Jimmy was about to make a ‘you’re hard’ joke, quite sure the Commander would appreciate his comedic timing, but he was now preoccupied by shuddering, huffing out his name, coming in his hand. He breathed heavily for a minute and then rolled to face him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, grasping at the back of his helmet lazily. 

Eventually he pulled back and let out a satisfied sigh. “You’re the best. Now, c’mon, roll over.”


End file.
